bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Danvers/Quotes
Notice: This page includes unused dialogue. Bike Tricks Seeing Successful Trick * You'll break your neck like that! * Stop that immediately! Seeing Failed Trick * Maybe that'll teach you not to be reckless! * I could have told you that would happen. Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Be careful! * Look where you're going! * Don't be such a child. Unfriendly Terms * You are out of control! * Why can't you be more careful?! * Oof! * Will you stop bothering ''me?! * I'm busy. * Stop this silliness! * I don't have time for you. BUMPRIC (Unknown) * I'm in a hurry here! * Could you ''move it?! * Idiot! BUMPROC (Unknown) * Do you have to just stand there?! * Would you get out of here you little monster?! Hit by Vehicle * You just don't care, do you?! * I better not have broken anything! I have to get to work! * Are you trying to murder me?! Busting Someone * Stop struggling! * You'll learn your place yet! * You'll see what Dr. Crabblesnitch has to say! * You are in real trouble now, young man! * You will be disciplined! * A good spanking would do you a world of good! Saying Goodbye * Dr. Crabblesnitch needs me. * That will be all, Hopkins. * I have to go make some tea for Dr. Crabblesnitch. Calling for Help * Somebody stop this mad child! * Someone help me with this thug! Chasing * Stop right there! * You won't get away! Escaped From * This is not the end of this! * Come back here! Out of Breath * (Heavy panting) It's... too much... (more panting) Chatter * When he looks into my eyes, I just get so weak in the knees... * Don't forget to get more tea for Dr. Crabblesnitch. * Will he ever notice my devotion? * I wonder if I'll have another one of those ''dreams tonight... * He's so strong... So commanding... So brilliant... Oh! * Don't the students appreciate what Dr. Crabblesnitch is doing for them...?! ...Probably not. Complaining * It's just so typical for these... these ''animals! * Something should be done! I'm sure the good doctor will agree with me! Confused * Now... what's all this...? Congratulating * You're a credit to the school! * You've done Bullworth proud! Conversing Beginning Conversation * B-Before I forget... * Oh, yes, there's another thing... Ambient Conversation * Apparently he got nominated for an international prize for his educational theories. * They were discussing locking delinquent students in their rooms... God, I hope that happens. * I don't trust her. She's trying to seduce the good doctor. I'm certain of it. * Oh, he's been drinking again, I'm certain of it! Someone should really talk to that man. * I've been working here late quite frequently these days. There's just so much to do! * They say that corporal punishment and discipline is good for the soul. I very much agree. * I've been working extra hard recently. Being pushed to the limit. It's very fulfilling. * He always says such wonderful things! I feel I learn so much from listening! * He told me that I'd really been impressing him recently! My heart almost skipped a beat! * I misplaced the files so that awful child got suspended. All for the best of Bullworth, of course! Chapter 1 * The discipline is going to be very tight this year. I've been personally assured. Chapter 2 * The Harrington fund has made another big donation to Bullworth. They're such a fine family! Chapter 3 * Apparently some children have been caught throwing snowballs at their teachers. It's dreadful. Chapter 4 * The pictures are everywhere! What was that little hussie thinking?! Chapter 5 * The students are being very good it seems! I think the advanced educational theories are really paying off. Chapter 6 * I believe it's all the doing of that Hopkins child! He's a dreadful character. Asking a Question * Did you ever read the school disciplinarian? It's quite inspiring. * Have you ever gotten one of those little brats expelled? * Have you ever dedicated yourself fully to serve a genius? It's very fulfilling. * Did you ever love someone from afar, knowing they'd never truly see you for who you are? Answering a Question * I'd never consider such a thing! * I have to ask Dr. Crabblesnitch first. * Why I'd never thought it possible! * I couldn't say. Responding to a Rumor * Something should be done! * I'll have to bring that up at the next staff meeting. * Thank you for letting me know. * How dreadful! CONVNP (Unknown) * Sometimes I just don't think I can satisfy him! * I was two minutes late with the tea! I felt awful! * I worry I'm too friendly to the children sometimes! * I mislaid my copy of the school disciplinarian and now I don't just know what to read at bedtime! Responding * Hm. Can't say I'm sympathetic. * I ''only concern myself with ''Dr. Crabblesnitch's needs. * Discipline is always the best answer! * A good cup of tea is never wrong, I always say. * I'm sure the good doctor what approve! * How encouraging! * Hmm, I see! Very well, then. CONVNS (Unknown) * Bullworth would be a great school if it weren't for all those awful kids. * The principal's office just doesn't get the respect it is due, it's quite shocking! * Those little brats are kissing and doing other horrible things! I just know it. * They all deserve a good spanking! All of them! Ending Conversation * I have something to do for Dr. Crabblesnitch! * Duty calls! * Goodbye! Disgusted * Oh, my! Don't Hit * Stop that immediately! * Have you no manners?! * Cut that out, now! Fighting * I'll have you expelled! * Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear of this! * You are a monster! * You will be disciplined! Spit On * O-Ohh.. a-ahhh! Oh! Initiating Fight * Why you ruffian! * This will be reported! * Stop that immediately! Beaten/Knocked Out * Dr. Crabblesnitch, where are you? * This is... shocking. * How could you?! * I need the doctor... * Discipline is completely gone... * Something must be done... Watching a Fight * You brutes! Stop it! * You should be beaten for this! * Dr. Crabblesnitch will not be pleased! Surprised to Notice a Fight * What is this?! * Why, who did that?! Disapproves of Fight * Stop that nonsense immediately! * Quit with your antics! Now! Given Gift * Very good, Hopkins. * Hm. It's only right. * Very good, then. Giving a Gift * Here you go. Greeting * Hello! * Yes! * Uh, may I help you? Requesting Help * Hopkins. I need you to do something for me. * Don't let it go to your head, but, I need your help. Reacting to Receiving Help * It is very important to Dr. Crabblesnitch that this gets done right. * I'm only going to explain this once. Being Indignant * Insubordination! * Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear of this! * Oh, no you didn't! Taunting * I always knew you were a failure! * Dr. Crabblesnitch was right about you! * You should be ashamed of yourself! Laughing Short Laugh * Ahhahahahahahahaha... oh... Long Laugh * Ohhohohohohohohohoho... Office Greeting * Yes? May I help you? * Dr. Crabblesnitch is busy. * You may wait quietly. Very quietly. * Hopkins, is it? Very good. * Dr. Crabblesnitch does not have time to see you. Seeing Vandalism while in Office * What do you think you're doing?! * Dr. Crabblesnitch! This child is out of control! * Stop that you monster! * Dr. Crabblesnitch! Help me! PA Announcements * Students are reminded not to stuff other students in the lockers, and if they do, to please remember to let them out again! * Your attention please, Bullworth Academy is not a dating service. Students are to keep their dirty hands to themselves at all times. * Students are reminded that tampering with fire extinguishers is a FEDERAL OFFENSE. * Bullworth students, please remember that garbage cans are not an appropriate place to put a fellow student. * Students. Spitting water on fellow students is unhygienic and will not be tolerated! * Do not forget; we are watching you at all times, you little monsters... * Alright, you little monsters, who put the stink bomb in the office?! That is not funny! * Students are reminded that fighting in view of teachers and prefects is strictly prohibited! * Would whoever was making out in the English classroom please report to the office? You need to be taught a lesson. * Girls are reminded not to talk to any boys unless strictly necessary. * Will whoever put laxatives in the office teapot report to the office immediately? * Your attention please. Boys caught in the Girls' Dorm will be severely punished. There will be no hanky-panky at this ''school. * The student body is reminded that food is for ''eating! Not throwing. * Students are reminded that ridiculous haircuts reflect badly. Not only on themselves, but on the academy as a whole. * Would the students please deport themselves as little ladies and gentlemen and not monsters? Thank you. * Students are reminded that as minors they have no actual political rights. * Your attention please. Students are not allowed to refer to teachers or fellow students as enemy combatives. Nor to inter them! * Your attention. Anyone found attempting to turn Bullworth Academy into a student-run school, upon anarchos and diculous lies is liable to face immediate expulsion. * Students are reminded that if they have any complaints against the staff they can always drop out or transfer to another school. * Students. You may not enter the washroom facilities of the opposite gender! * Your attention. Please be particularly quiet as Dr. Crabblesnitch is taking a much needed nap. Thank you. * Would a student please come to the office and explain exactly what a swirlie is? * Your attention please. Contrary to rumor, the five students who were sent to the nurse's office had not just eaten in the cafeteria. * Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to extend his gratitude to Derby Harrington's father for his contribution to the academy in doubt(?)! * Johnny Vincent and Lola, please report to the office immediately! We know what you've been up to! * Johnny Vincent, come to the office, now! * Johnny Vincent, you're in a world of trouble! Report to the office for your punishment! * Ugh, Russell Northrop. Please come to the office, at the top of the stairs, next to the trophy case. * Johnny Vincent, your despicable behavior towards Derby Harrington has been noted! Please report to Dr. Crabblesnitch! * Beatrice, your scholarship applications have arrived, please pick them up at the main office. She's such an annoying cheater(?)! O-Oh, is that thing still on? * Will whoever left the doll and needles in the main office please come pick it up? Also, the doll does not look like Dr. Crabblesnitch at all. * Please do not make your fellow students pee their pants. ''It's disgusting and ''someone has to clean it up. * Students are reminded not to play Grottos & Gremlins during class time. That means you, ''Melvin. * Your attention please. Ugh, nevermind, you little monsters. * Students are reminded to ''absolutely ignore members of the opposite sex! Bullworth Academy is not a boarding house! * Your attention please! A fuse(?) to the Geneva convention do not constitute a valid complaint against school regulations! * Your attention please. You are reminded that going to the library does not automatically make you a nerd. * Attention! Attention! For your information, no Constitutional amendment allowed students to carry any sort of weapon, at Bullworth. * Your attention please! Students are reminded that if it does not leave a bruise, it does not count as violence. * Attention, please! Nurse McRae would like it to be known that emotional wounds are not ''an acceptable reason to go to the infirmary. * Your attention please. Hitting other students with educational implements, such as rulers, is strictly forbidden. * Your attention! Setting fireworks on school grounds is strictly prohibited and ''probably constitutes terrorism! * Students are reminded the Constitutional guarantees of liberty and free speech do not apply to students. * Mr. Burton would like it to be known that Cornelius Johnson's score on the physical aptitude test is the lowest ever ''in the entire history of the academy. * Would Dr. Watts please come to the office? There is a message from his mother. * Students are reminded that giving other students wedgies is against the rules. No matter how funny it may seem. * Your attention! If you have any eggs, please turn them over to Edna in the cafeteria. Do not throw them at anyone! * Your attention. Spreading rumors about staff, especially anything relating to Dr. Crabblesnitch's private life, will ''not be tolerated. * Students are encouraged to report all suspicious or prohibited activities to the nearest teacher or prefect! * Johnny Vincent! You know what you've done, come to the office right away! * Students and staff are reminded that alcohol is strictly prohibited on school premises. * Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to remind the staff that they serve as examples for the student body, and should refrain from showing up drunk at work. * Will whoever removed the crate of meat from the cafeteria please return it to Edna? Apparently it was not garbage. * Your attention please! Studies show that breaking curfew is an early show of criminality. Do not ''break curfew. * Students are reminded that they are to wear the school uniform of the appropriate gender while on school premises. * Students are reminded that good students report ''all wrong behavior to the prefects, and that doing so is not the same as snitching. * You are reminded that freedom of the press does not exist to our students. Also, drawing mean-spirited caricatures of Dr. Crabblesnitch will not be tolerated. * Your attention please. You are reminded that if you get beat up or harassed it's probably your own fault. * Will whoever placed the dead rat in the cafeteria please report to the office? * Students are not allowed to pull other students by the ear or nose unless it is an approved initiation ceremony. Chapter 1 * Your attention please. Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to remind you all to give our new students a proper Bullworth welcome. * Your attention please. As a new school year starts, please try not to make the same stupid mistakes you did last ''year. * Students are reminded that skipping class is ''still not allowed. * Mr. Hattrick to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office to discuss... you-know-who. * You are reminded to vote in the upcoming student council election. Only one vote per student. * Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to recognize Gary Smith for his contributions to making new students feel welcome at Bullworth. * Students are instructed not to interact with the old drunk out by the school bus, and to report any sightings of him to the office. * Contrary to rumor, the old drunk by the school bus is not a former teacher at Bullworth. * Mr. Burton would like to announce that selections for the wrestling team have been postponed due to lack of suitable talent. * Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to remind Jimmy Hopkins to keep his nose clean! Chapter 2 * Your attention, as you are now allowed off the main campus and into town please remember that you are representing Bullworth Academy at all times, and behave appropriately! * Students are reminded that going to the carnival is not an acceptable reason to break curfew or skip class. * Students are reminded that using bicycles after they're old enough to drive a car is un-American. * Jimmy Hopkins, you better not be associating with the old drunk out by the school bus! * It has been reported that Harrington House is off limits to students who are not the children of alumni! This is correct. * Staff are reminded that Aquaberry sweaters are considered to be school uniform as long as they have the appropriate crest. * Derby Harrington to the main office! Your father is on the phone from New York. * Your attention! There are rumors that a rumble will occur! This is false! Ignore this rumor! * Attention please! Students are reminded that racing bicycles is inappropriate for Bullworth students! Especially if you lose! * Students are reminded that frequenting the little vixen book and movie shop is ground for immediate expulsion! Do not let us catch you! Chapter 3 * Students are reminded to dress warmly as we do not have the budget to treat everyone for pneumonia! * Students are reminded not to write on walls! It is a filthy ''habit! * Your attention please! Throwing snowballs at ''anyone is strictly prohibited on school grounds! * Dr. Crabblesnitch would like it to be known that there will be no closure of the school no matter how much snow we might get! * Students are reminded that if they go into the less respectable parts of town it is their own fault if they get beat up! Christmas * Jimmy Hopkins, please come to the office to collect your Christmas present. * There's a present for Jimmy Hopkins in the office. From his mother. * Jimmy Hopkins, your mother has sent you a Christmas present. Please come collect it in the office. Chapter 4 * Students are reminded that the Observatory was closed for safety reasons! Do not go there! * Mr. Burton and the football team would like to announce that they are sure of victory in the upcoming game. * Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to wish the football team the best of luck in the upcoming game and remind them that all of Bullworth is watching. * Your attention please! Socially challenged students are reminded to stay out ''of the way of their betters at all times! For their ''own safety. * Your attention please! Punching the school mascot is frowned upon, he has feelings too, you know? Chapter 5-6 * Your attention please! If anyone sees Jimmy Hopkins outside of his quarters please report this to the main office! * Would Gary Smith please come to the main office?! * If anyone knows anything about the vandalization of City Hall please come see Dr. Crabblesnitch! * If anyone has any concerns with recent changes in school policy, please ask Gary Smith to explain them. * If anyone knows anything about the recent spate of destruction at Bullworth, do not hesitate to step forward. * See what happened to the gym? I told you that pulling the fire alarm all the time is a bad ''idea! Regarding Mr. Galloway * Your attention please! Mr. Galloway has taken extended medical leave. * Everybody please welcome Mr. Galloway back after his ''surprisingly ''speedy recovery. When Fire Alarm is Pulled * That was ''not ''funny! * For your information, while the fire department was wasting their time responding to this false alarm, a house burned down across town. * If anyone saw who pulled the fire alarm, please come to the office. * We know who pulled the fire alarm, please turn yourself in at the office to avoid making it any worse for yourself. * As a result of the fire alarm, any student who was writing a test will get a mark of zero on that test. * Whoever pulled that fire alarm, you're going to ''burn in Hell! * One day there'll be a real ''fire and the fire department ''won't come! Then you'll be sorry. * Please do not pull the fire alarm! You really should know better! * I'll have you know that we take false alarms seriously! The culprit will be found! * This foolishness will have to stop! Calling Jimmy to the Office Mild * Jimmy Hopkins, to the principal's office! * Jimmy Hopkins, please come to the office! * Jimmy Hopkins, to the office. Jimmy, Hopkins. * James Hopkins, please come to the office. * Mr. Hopkins, to the main office, please. * James Hopkins, you are required at the office. * Hopkins, to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, please. * Hopkins, please come to the office. * Jimmy Hopkins, you are to proceed to the office, please. * Attention, please! Jimmy Hopkins to the main office. Strong * Jimmy Hopkins, you are to go to the principal's office immediately! * Jimmy Hopkins, to the office, now! * Jimmy Hopkins! The office, now! * Hopkins! You better come to the office right now! * Mr. Hopkins to report to the main office immediately! * Hopkins, you're in trouble! To the office, now! * Jimmy Hopkins, you little monster! Come to the office right now! * Hopkins to the office, we're very disappointed in you! * Hopkins to the office to have his nose cleaned! * Jimmy Hopkins! Proceed to the office right away! Do not dawdle! Wants Payback * He must be punished! Puking * sounds Hit by Dead Rat * O-Oh, oh! Oh! Oh! Get that thing away from me! Low Respect * Don't try sucking up to me. * I've got my eye on you. * I know what you're about, Hopkins! High Respect * What's your name again? * You're the Hopkins child, aren't you? * I hope you're not in trouble! Seeing Something Cool * Ooh! Dr. Crabblesnitch would love this! * Oh, my! How nice! Seeing Something Lame * What a sad spectacle. * I'm not sure what that's supposed to be. Seeing Vandalism * Vandals! * Hooligans! I'll have you expelled! Seeing Weapon Fired * Stop that, you terrorist! * Will you be careful?! * Reacting to Stink Bomb * (Coughing) * (Coughing) What is that--(more coughing)--''smell?'' STLTHC (Unknown) * How spooky! * Maybe it was just a rat... oh, no, rats! * Must just have imagined it... STLTHD * Hopkins! Is that you there? * What are you doing there, Hopkins? * Why are you skulking around here, Hopkins? STLTHI * I can swear I heard something... * Dr. Crabblesnitch, was that you? * Hello? Anybody there? STLTHP * I'll catch you, you... miscreant! * Get back here, you rat! * Stop and let me see you! STLTHL * He has to be around here, somewhere! * I know you're there! * Ah, guess I must've chased him off. Seeing Tagging * Walls are not for writing on, young man! * Stop this vandalism immediately! Being Tattled To * I'll inform Dr. Crabblesnitch. * You should be able to deal with this. * I'll make sure he is punished severely. * Oh, my! That is unheard of! Taunting * You're like a wild beast! * This will go on your permanent record! * You'll get yours! Just you wait! * I'll be informing Dr. Crabblesnitch! * You wretched child! * I have half a mind to punish you! Misc * You should not bother those Harrington kids, Hopkins. * You'll be sent home soon enough, Hopkins! When Taunted * Don't make me take you to the office! * Keep that up and you're in deep ''trouble, young man! * I've had about enough out of you! * You will learn respect! Not Intimidated * Run along now, child! * Don't have time for this. * Don't be silly! * Is that all, then? * That is no way to address an adult! * There'll be none of that, Hopkins. * Don't take that tone with me, young man! * Careful now, Hopkins! * You're a disgrace to your mother! * I shall not stand for this! Insulting Clothing * What is that you're wearing, Hopkins? Hair * That is the most unsightly hairstyle, young Hopkins. Pants * Those pants are not proper attire! Shoes * We don't condone such footwear fashions here! Hat * Take that thing off of your head immediately! Dress Code * Where's your uniform, young Hopkins? Tattoo * Dr. Crabblesnitch does ''not approve of tattoos. Leading the Way * This way, Hopkins. * Don't dawdle, child! This way! Wrong Way * Pay attention, Hopkins! * Don't run off like that, child! Curfew * What are you doing out so late?! * You should be in bed! * It's past curfew! * You're up to no good! * Why aren't you in bed?! WARNCTC (Unknown) * Now you've done it! * This is unacceptable! * Don't make me come after you! * I'm taking you in! Get to Class * Get to your class! * Don't dawdle, get to class! * You should get ready for class! * It's about time to go to class. * Run along now, get to class! WARNMI (Unknown) * That's not allowed! * Dr. Crabblesnitch will not approve! * Do stop that! * What are you thinking?! * That's not proper behavior! Trespassing * You should not be here! * You're not allowed here! * What are you doing here?! * Why are you here? * Children are not allowed here! Truancy * Shouldn't you be in class? * Truancy will be severely punished! * I'm sure you should be in class! * You better not be skipping school! * You shouldn't be gallivanting around like this! You should be in class! Whining * No one appreciates what I go through! What Is That * Whatever could that be? Mission Dialogue Chapter 1 * Come on, child. Don't keep the good doctor waiting! * Most of your classes are going to be in this building, art and photography is on the top floor. * Your chemistry and biology classes are on this floor. * You're in Mr. Galloway's English class, I believe, that's on this floor. * There are morning and afternoon classes, you are expected to attend both classes at both times, but you may pick whatever class appeals to you. * It's another one of Dr. Crabblesnitch's innovations. He is highly ''respected in educational circles. * If you're not in class at the appropriate time, you can get in a lot of trouble. * I'll take you past the fountain to the gym, Harrington House, and... ugh, the ''Auto Shop. * But first, I have to get some books from the library for Dr. Crabblesnitch. You know, he's a brilliant man. * Exactly! Now, come along. * Another thing; new students aren't allowed off campus during the fall. We want everyone to get to know each other well, before you go gallivanting off to town. * Oh yes, it's great. It keeps you all in line. Bedtime is at 11pm. We're very ''strict about that. * Here we are. You wait here until I get back. * Did you hear me Hopkins? Wait for me ''here! Don't get in any trouble. * Good! * Hopkins! What are you doing?! * You're going straight back to the office! * Meet me at the library. If you don't know where it is, ask that ''girl for directions. Chapter 2 * Well, yes. At least until your trust fund runs out! * Sorry, what did you say? I was thinking about how to re-frame Dr. Crabblesnitch's diplomas. He has so many, you know. * That makes sense. You are. * Hmm, what? ''I ''didn't see anything. Chapter 3 * Oh, there you are, Jimmy! * I'll make this quick. Your mom has sent you a Christmas present. * I know. You are ''very lucky your mom is so nice. You may go now. Chapter 4 * Please take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute. * Jimmy, what are you doing with the principal's paddle? You're not man enough to handle it. * Yes, sir. * I believe that's Damon, sir. * Yes, sir! Right away, sir! * He's so charismatic when he's angry! Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes